


5 Elements of

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 5 Elements of Nature, Backstreet Date Night, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: When the Backstreet Boys take their wives to a pre-award show, a technical malfunction from the heavy rain gave them a shock, causing them to get superpowers. After finally learning how to control their new skills, aliens arrive from a distant planet and tried to take them away.





	5 Elements of

Looking out the window of the band's hotel room, Backstreet Boys manager Jennifer "Jenn" Sousa notice that the clouds in the sky were turning gray and it started to let out specks of rain from the air.

"Uh-oh! I think it's about to rain." She turned to 

"Does that mean they're gonna

 

 

What a mess.

Once each Backstreet couple got up from the infirmary, Leigh, Kristin, Leighanne, Rochelle and Lauren excuse themselves to the ladies' room.

"God! Can you believe the rain?" Kristin asked, checking her hair.

Leighanne rummaged through her purse. "I don't understand how it came so fast."

Leigh was searching through her purse when she suddenly notice her hand mysterious clearing.

"Does anyone have a blotting sheet?" Lauren looked at her smeared face.

Rochelle takes out one from her purse. "Here. I never leave home without one."

"Thanks."

Before Leigh can talk to the other wives, she suddenly dissolves from her clothes into a liquidize puddle. Outside the restroom, the same thing happened to Howie, who was checking his hands.

"Guys, where's Leigh?" Kristin, finishing applying lip-gloss, looks around the restroom.

"What?" Leighanne whirl her head around.

Lauren turned to see Leigh's dress. "Guys, isn't that Leigh's dress?"

"Oh, my God." Rochelle picks it up, along with Leigh's purse and shoes. "This is bad."

Unnoticed to the other wives, the puddle follows them out the restroom. There outside was a commotion with the boys.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kristin rushes over to her husband.

"It's Howie, he's gone!"

"What? What do you mean, 'he's gone'?" Leighanne's eyes widen. "Wasn't he with you guys?"

"That's the thing. One second he was with us, the next he just vanished." Brian confirmed.

Jenn looks at Leigh's clothes' in Rochelle's arms. "Isn't that..."

Rochelle looks down in her arm. "Oh yeah. Leigh suddenly disappeared."

AJ whirled around in shocked. "Leigh's gone, too?"

Unfortunately, another puddle moves near the first puddle and stays connected until something falls on both puddles, causing them to glow.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening!"

"What are we supposed to tell the press?"

Slowly peeking into the hallway to the red carpet, Kevin, Brian, AJ and Nick sees several reporters and cameramen setting up. Kristin, Leighanne, Rochelle and Lauren glanced at one another before going over to their husbands. Neither couple noticed that the two puddles reconstitutes themself as Howie and Leigh, unaware the couple is naked, until Jenn looked up.

"Oh, thank God." Jenn whispered, before quickly catch on the two Doroughs completely nude and gasp just as a camera points at their direction.

"Excuse me, Ma'am."

Jenn shields the camera.

 

A janitor, walking by the group, lets out a wolf whistle at Leigh before being dragged by another just as Howie spun around.

"Did that guy just whistle at my wife?"

All of a sudden, several cameras all got off in a glitched 

"What the..." "For the love of God, what's going on?"

With the cameramen distracted with the cameras, Kristin breathes a sigh of relief before turning to Leigh. "Okay, Leigh. With all due respect, I want you to stay calm, but I don't want you or Howie to make any sudden movements."

AJ and Nick slowly moved behind Howie just as the band's bodyguards came up in front to cover them. Reporters were glancing at the cameramen.

Confused, Leigh and Howie glanced at each other before turning back to Kristin. "Why?"

"Well..." Kristin darted to Kevin to the Littrells then to them and sighed before whispering. "you guys are "

Leigh gasps as she and Howie looks down at themselves and finally realizes that they were actually naked! They screamed as they frantically try to cover themselves with their arms before running off and the others followed! Fortunately, a huge puff of magic smoke shielded the entire team right before the cameras got up and working again.


End file.
